Sunday Mornings
by nleslie
Summary: Sam and Freddie play out a typical Sunday morning. Short, fluffy oneshot. R&R! SEDDIE.


Here's a short little oneshot and my first iCarly fic. I know it's a little odd but I kind of like it... Anyway, please leave feedback and I hope you enjoy!

-

Sunday Mornings by Nora Leslie

Sam leaned back against an arm of the sofa, pillows surrounding her and a blanket covering her legs. In front of her, sitting on the dark wood coffee table, was a remote, an empty plate with the remains of what was most likely a spaghetti sandwich, a large glass of orange juice and a bowl of ice cream.

Sam had only two months left to her pregnancy and was enjoying every minute of it. While everyone around her appeared to insist on stressing out over the tiniest things, Sam was indifferent. No, she was milking the opportunity for all it was worth, actually. Endless reruns of Seinfeld, plenty time off work and, most importantly, an excuse to have Freddie do everything under the sun for her. For the past seven months he had been quite entertaining to watch, and definitely easy to set off. Sam was going to miss his hilarious expressions and woes but she knew without question that he'd be even more worried when their child was actually born.

While Sam sat watching Kramer's latest escapade with the bowl of chocolate ice cream rested on her stomach, Freddie was busy with his nose in yet another baby book. When they had first found out that they were expecting, Freddie took her out and bought every baby book in Seattle, or at least it seemed to be that way. Sam hadn't touched one, not one, while Freddie seemed to go through a half a dozen a week. Right now there was a stack of read books on the office floor simply collecting dust, and here was Freddie reading yet another.

This one was amusingly titled: "Offspring. The What's, Wonders and Woes of Parenting", and if he wasn't so damn adorable he'd have looked like a total geekzilla. Well, he did anyway, but still Sam said nothing as she watched him out of the corner of her eye. His hair was scruffed up, he had a pair of glasses on, and his face from his eyes down was hidden by the book. Sam smiled lovingly at him and turned back to the TV.

No, she had never touched one of the books, but she might has well have read them all cover to cover considering the way Freddie would quote them all day long. Can I have a glass of soda? The carbonation is bad for the baby. I'm gonna go take a bath. Stop! The bubbles affect the baby's brainpower!

Sam scooped up a bit of the chocolate ice cream and brought it to her lips. She smiled at the taste then twirled the spoon in her mouth, ensuring she got every last bit. She took another, bigger spoonful and did the same, but instead of going back for a third bite she was distracted by a loud, 'what are you _doing_?'

Sam gave Freddie a patronizing look as he stared at her with horror on his face. Nowadays when he freaked out like that she never took it seriously. It was usually something pretty dumb and Sam often wondered if his common sense had disappeared completely.

'What is it now, Freddie?' Sam groaned, appearing less than interested.

'What are you doing with that bowl on your stomach? You're freezing the baby!'

Sam continued to stare blankly at him for a minute then she sat the spoon down in the bowl in a finalizing fashion and set the bowl on the table. Though she knew she was right in thinking that Freddie was just being an idiot, the last thing she wanted was for him to start spouting off about random pregnancy facts. So for probably one of the only times in their relationship she didn't argue and cooperated.

From that moment on, Sam made it an effort to lean over to the coffee table to get a bite of ice cream, just to annoy him she acted like it was the hardest thing she'd ever had to do. Freddie would gaze up from his book looking irritated and at that she'd smile at him brightly, like everything was fine and beautiful with the world, and he'd just roll his eyes and go back to reading.

Sam picked up the remote and went to the TV guide menu, scrolling through the programs until she settled on one she liked. WWE. Sam smirked to herself, she knew this drove him crazy. She turned it up as loud as she could tolerate and gazed at the screen. If you were unable to see the television, you could never tell she was currently watching two burly men throw each other around a ring. For all you knew, she was watching Barney or Sesame Street or something equally as sweet and wonderful.

Freddie stared at the heading in the book over and over again. 'Finding solace from life's little annoyances.' The sound of fighting men filled the room, and he set the book down on his knee and looked over at his wife. He stared, annoyed, at her but all anger flew out the window. He took in the sight of her, looking radiant with glowing skin and her long, wavy gold hair neatly spread over her shoulders. He remembered how he'd come to fall in love with her that many years ago and it made him smile. Her green eyes flickered excitedly as one man body slammed the other onto the grungy ring floor, and he wondered how anything in the world could look so magnificent as she did right then.

Freddie put the book down on the coffee table, not setting the page like he normally did. Somehow he just knew that he'd be able to find this chapter again later. He stood up, walked quietly but quickly over to her place on the sofa and, after she'd pulled her legs close to herself to move them, sat down.

Sam was beaming, her plan was working. She pretended to be concerned and said in a simpering voice, 'oh, I'm sorry honey. Is the TV too loud?'

Freddie said nothing, just smiled widely and continued to look her in the eyes. This quickly grew to be a contest, one they usually had if they couldn't decide on something. Whoever kissed the other first was the loser, and Sam was determined to lose this time, which was not a usual thing as winning this 'game' came so naturally, and often, to her.

Sam, without breaking eye contact, reached over and switched off the television with the remote, and the room fell into silence. The clock on the wall was the only thing making noise, it's evenly spaced ticking usually was annoying to them but somehow it seemed to make the situation more humorous.

'I'm going to win,' Freddie said slyly, slowly, and he brushed a hand against her leg and brought it up to her knee. Sam knew his tricks, she was prepared. For a short while she contemplated breaking her plans. He was making it so tempting to want to win. But no- she was determined to lose just this once. Believe me, _just this once._

'Over my Jehovah,' Sam replied with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. Freddie pulled the pillows away from her side, his brown eyes still glued to her green, and he inched closer to her just so slightly. Sam felt her stomach flutter. He still gave her goosebumps when he stared at her like that. The feeling of his eyes on her took it's toll, and though it was a good fight, she forfeited by looking down and breaking their eye contact.

'Ahh, told you I would win,' Freddie grinned and moved forward so that he was leaning over her, hands on either side of her, holding himself up. This was a usual thing for them, too.

His lips met hers quickly, and Sam was sure to slide her arms around his neck just as fast. It was days like this that took her back to her teenage years, revisiting the days where she would spend whole afternoons making out with Freddie on the Shay's couch when Carly was not yet home from her job.

They continued to kiss for a few minutes, Sam gleeful that her plan was working. After a while Sam began to question why he wasn't trying anything more than kissing. After all, he was one of the male species, and no matter how nerdy he just so happened to be, he still had that thing that made him flare up whenever there was a woman, namely Sam, in front of him. And this time she was reciprocating to his kiss! So why wasn't he taking advantage of the situation?

Sam opened her eyes, unimpressed, and pulled away. 'Hey, what's wrong?'

Freddie furrowed his brow, confused. 'Nothing's wrong. Why would you think that?'

Sam looked at him boredly, tapping her fingers on her leg impatiently. 'Well, for one thing, you're not trying to get in my pants. What up with that?'

Freddie sat up, wide eyed. He stared at Sam as if she were some kind of alien creature. 'I.. can't. You know that.'

Sam's jaw dropped and she groaned angrily. Oh, he couldn't be serious? No way in the world was she taking that crap again. 'You have got to be kidding me. Those idiots who wrote those anti-sex-while-pregnant books are total douche-bags, who know nothing. If I know anything about this baby, it's that he wants mommy and daddy to continue their favorite pastime. Now, come here...'

She grabbed his collar and pulled him towards her but he refused by backing away a little.

'Basically you're telling me to screw the books?' He asked in disbelief. Sam rolled her eyes and stretched a little and said nonchalantly, 'nope, I want you to screw me. C'mon, Freddie!'

Freddie sighed and stood up, making Sam groan. She picked up a pillow and threw it at his head. 'Wimp.'

'I'm not a wimp if I care about the wellbeing of our offspring,' he replied snootily, receiving another pillow to the head by Sam.

'Now you're just being an idiot,' Sam quipped, but she couldn't help but smile. 'So why am I not mad?'

Freddie turned to her with a smile. 'You're not?'

She threw another pillow at him, he grabbed it and threw it back. 'No, just annoyed.'

Freddie screwed up his face for a minute then revisited his place beside her on the sofa. 'I can live with that. And I guess you're right about the sex thing.. Maybe I could get over it, just this once?'

Sam raised her eyebrows, thoroughly entertained. She crossed her arms over her chest. 'Ah-hem! I don't think so! Not after that stunt you pulled.'

'What? Come on!' Freddie cried, upset.

'Nope,' Sam grinned. 'You had your chance, Benson.'

'You can't call me that, you're Benson, too.'

Sam rolled her eyes. 'I can call you anything I want. If you weren't so damn adorable I'd have killed you by now,' she added, running her hand through his hair. 'Now, go be a good slave and get me another bowl of ice cream.'

Freddie sighed and obeyed, much to Sam's pleasure. When he returned with the bowl, he sat beside her and pulled her into a hug. 'Why does this happen every Sunday?' he asked with a chuckle.

'Chemistry,' Sam said simply and fed him a bite of the ice cream. 'Pure chemistry.'


End file.
